The present disclosure generally relates to camera and depth map assemblies, and specifically to 3D-360-degree camera and depth map assemblies for virtual reality systems.
Virtual reality systems capture images and/or video of an environment with one or more cameras. The images and/or video captured by the cameras are reconstructed to create a virtual reality that a user can interact with. The configuration of the one or more cameras impacts the quality of the images captured and the ability to reconstruct the images for a seamless virtual reality experience.
Depth maps may be used in some virtual reality systems to model the distances between various objects in the environment. By combining depth map information with captured images/video, a more realistic virtual reality may be able to be constructed.